Contributor's guide
Cerberus Age Wiki is a collaborative site, which means that averyone, including you, can share knowledge about the game. Following these guidelines, you are free to and edit almost any existing article. You do not need to be to contribute, and with this guide, you get started right away! The Cerberus Age wiki has been created to help people with the game and to allow players both new and experimented to learn and share their knowledge. Since the wiki is constantly growing, it is important to keep all information clean and organized. This is why a few basic guidelines have been created to make sure the information is presented in a uniform way. Please keep these guidelines in mind while editing, but do not be afraid to contribute even if you are not familiar to wikis. This guide is here to help you get started! What can I do to help? Currently, the wiki is just starting out, which means that there is much to do! The main categories and articles have already been created, but most are short stubs that need to be improved. Here is what the wiki needs most right now: *'Add unit pages and fill them out with the information you have.' **Since unit stats are one of the most valuable informations for Cerberus Age player, this wiki is trying to gather information about all existing units. If you want to add information for one of your units, please read this section first. *'Add more information to improve stub articles.' **This wiki contains many stubs, which are short articles that are meant to be expanded. You can help a lot by adding information and pictures to these articles. Basic guidelines Getting started with wiki editing If you are not familiar with wiki editing, don't worry: you can still participate! The basics of wiki editing can be learned quickly. This guide explains most of what you need to know to get started editing. If you require more support, however, you can visit the to learn more. Language and grammar Although it is important to write in a way that people can understand, you can still contribute even if you are not entirely comfortable with the English language since people can edit your posts, reformulate what you write and correct your mistakes if needed. Also, if you see someone has made a spelling mistake, feel free to correct it. Comments Every page contains a comment section at the bottom, which allows you to discuss its content. The comments can be used to ask questions, give positive feedback and talk about the information in the page. It is important to remain polite and helpful at all time. Keep in mind that we are all working together to create this wiki! Administration Any question concerning the wiki can be directed towards the administrator . Creating pages Creating a unit page The wiki is gathering information about units and their different stats. To make the process easier and to keep all these pages consistent, a unit template has been created. Using the following guidelines, you can add your own units to the database in four simple steps: *Create the unit's page. **Create a new page using the Contribute link at the top of the site. Choose the blank page layout and make its title the name of your unit. *Replace the blank page with the unit template. **At the top of the editor, click on the Source tab. Input the following code: **Click on the publish button. The page will be created and you will see the template appear on it. *Edit the template to fill it with your unit information. **Click again on the Edit button next to the page title and simply input your information. If you have a picture of the unit, you may cut it so that it is 310 x 415 at full size. Upload it, then insert it as a 150 pixels thumbnail in the picture area. *Publish your page and add the categories at the bottom of the page. **Don't forget to add the categories! It is very important because it allows people to reach your page through the links in the site. Right below is a list of the categories to add. Please make sure you have the correct wording. Creating an article If there is a page you think would make a good addition to the wiki, you can go right ahead an add it! Simply use the Contribute link at the top of the wiki and start writing. There are no precise guidelines for creating a new article. However, you may wish to take a look at similar pages and also make sure that there isn't already a page on the same subject. When your page has been created, remember to add the appropriate categories to it and to put a link to it in the main category page. Editing pages Editing a unit page Some unit pages are incomplete or incomplete without a picture. These pages are missing information about the unit. At the bottom of the page, you may usually find a list of the missing information. If you have the required information, simply insert it into the appropriate case. Don't forget to write a short edit summary so that other users know what you have changed. You might also need to adjust categories depending on the added information. Finally, if there is still missing information, leave a comment to let people know what is still missing. Editing an article You can edit a page to add information, improve what is already written or correct mistakes. While editing, please let us know what you changed by writting a summary of your edit before publishing it, and if it is a minor edit, please also flag it as such using the Minor edit checkbox. You do not need to sign your edits, as a list of who has edited which article already exists. Style and formatting Point of view Articles should always be written in third-person view, from a neutral perspective. However, this does not concern the comments, which allow users to discuss the page content freely among themselves. Emphasis In the editor, you can either use the toolbar or write directly the code to emphasize the text. *'Bold' can be used to emphasize the name of an article's subject, but only the first time it appears the article. It can also be used in bullet lists. To insert bold text, use the B in the editor tool bar or by putting three apostrophes on either side of the word or sentence, like this: Cerberus Age. *'Italics' can be used to emphasize titles and quotes. It should not be used on other words in an article. Text can be written in italics by using the I button in the toolbar, or putting two apostrophes on either side of the word or sentence, like this: Cerberus Age. Bullet lists Two types of lists are used in this wiki: bullet lists and number lists. You can create those lists with the toolbar or by putting an * or # at the beginning of a text line. Capitalization To keep the wiki uniform, as a general rule, this wiki tries to respect the way the words are capitalized in the game. Concerning units, all important words are capitalized in their names. Headings Headings should be used to seperate sections in an article. Heading 2 is the highest level of paragraph formatting, whereas Heading 3, 4 and 5 can be used for smaller subsections. You can use the toolbar to adjust the headings, or put the title between equal signs, such as Types of summons , which is a Heading 2 title. Linking Every term referenced in another article should be linked. You can use the toolbar to create a link or put the subject in brackets. For exemple, Inheritance will link to the Inheritance page. In short articles, you only need to link to the subject once, whether in longer articles, it can be linked up to three times. Category:Cerberus Age